


Post Game Shower

by LivinOnARarePair



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric gives Jordy a handjob in the shower. That's about it.</p>
<p>**Ch.2 added in which Jordy gets Eric back the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post Game Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I've got about twelve things I need to be working on, so I cranked out some imagery instead. Cheesy title is cheesy.

After a tough overtime loss on the road, Jordy spends about thirty seconds in the shower, just long enough to wash away the top layer of sweat. He really wants to wait until he gets back to the hotel room to really bask under a stream of hot water. He slinks out of the arena with his dejected teammates and goes straight back to his and Eric’s hotel room. Eric isn’t back yet, so Jordy goes ahead and strips down and gets in the shower. He turns the knob as far as it will go, closing his eyes as the water heats past comfortable. He dips his head under the spray and gasps a little at the heat before turning it down. He leans up, laying one hand flat on the cool wall of the shower, to fiddle with the controls on the shower head, turning the stream to a hard, pulsing heat. He turns under the water, letting the stream pulse against the hard knots in his shoulders, and his breath leaves him in a quiet moan. He relaxes bit by bit, eyes drifting closed in the florescent light of the bathroom. The knuckles of his right hand brush the uniform soft white curtain at his side before he brings his hands up to run his fingers through his short hair as he tips his head back under the water again. He holds there a moment, then turns under the stream again. In the stark light of the bathroom, the water shimmers like a million tiny diamonds cascading over him. So absorbed in the warmth and unwinding, Jordy jumps a little when a familiar solid warmth slinks up behind him and plasters itself against his back. He shivers when strong arms wrap around him, one around his chest, the other around his hips. He sighs and leans back into his brother who starts to run enormous, sure hands over Jordy’s heat-pinkened skin. His right hand teases lower and lower on Jordy’s belly, making Jordy gasp and cant his hips minutely into nothing. With his other hand, Eric finds a nipple and rolls it between calloused fingers, and Jordy shivers in Eric’s arms. Eric’s hand skims over to the other one, and at the same time, his other hand finds Jordy’s cock, strong fingers wrapping around the shaft without warning. Jordy moans, broken and unashamed as Eric starts to stroke him slow and teasingly. Jordy fucks into his grasp, gasping curses and letting his head fall back onto Eric’s shoulder. Eric growls and gets his teeth on the sensitive skin underneath Jordy’s ear. Jordy tilts his head to the side with a sigh to give Eric better access. Jordy can feel Eric’s dick against the small of his back, and he rocks back against it, trying to get Eric to just _get on with it_. He feels Eric start to rut against the base of his spine as he adjusts his grip, and starts to stroke faster. Jordy rolls his hips, pushing into Eric’s grasp and rocking back against Eric rhythmically. Eric starts to stroke him fast and a little rough while his other hand continues to roam across Jordy’s chest, anchoring his younger brother to himself, mapping bruises and tracing scars that have been there for who knows how many years. His teeth continue to worry a mark on Jordy’s neck, and he doesn’t make much noise, but Jordy gets to hear firsthand every choked off curse that Eric utters, and he loves it. Every “fuck” gasped against his skin like a prayer makes Jordy shiver and moan, because every one is just for him. Jordy’s orgasm sneaks up on him; between the curses, Eric mutters “Come” against the shell of Jordy’s ear, and Jordy just does. He moans, and shakes, and comes over Eric’s hand and his own belly. Eric strokes him through it, and Jordy fucks into his grasp desperately, laying both hands flat on the cool wall for leverage. And then he’s spent, and he slumps back against Eric again. Eric holds him up, kissing his neck softly, hands still caressing his warm, slippery wet chest like a praise. When Jordy regains some awareness, he remembers Eric still hard and rutting against his back. Jordy gathers up all his energy and brainpower and pushes back against Eric, rocking back rhythmically. Eric moves with him erratically, quickly approaching the edge. Jordy murmurs encouragements, and Eric continues to swear quietly behind him. Jordy pushes back once, and then Eric’s coming up across Jordy’s back, with a quiet moan. Jordy does what he can to draw it out, continuing to roll his hips back against Eric until Eric steps away. Then Jordy’s left cold, and he dips beneath the water again as Eric steps out of the shower. The room smells like sex now, and something so distinctly Eric, Jordy can’t help a small smile. He savours the feeling of his brother’s come coating his back like a claim of ownership for a moment before turning to let the hot water wash it away. Jordy shuts off the water a moment later, dries off, and traipses into the bedroom. Eric’s already in bed, and he holds the covers up wordlessly in offer. Jordy walks over and slides into the bed, slinking up against his brother. Eric envelopes him in his arms, and Jordy settles into his chest like he did when they were kids, still sharing a bed. Eric gets a hand in Jordy’s curls, tugging gently to get Jordy to look up at him. When he does, Eric kisses him softly. And then, without a word, they settle in to sleep. Eric holds Jordy close, rubbing a hand up and down his spine, until his brother’s breathing evens out. Only when he knows Jordy’s asleep does he lean down to kiss Jordy’s furrowed brow, watching it smooth out at the touch before laying a cheek on top of Jordy’s head and drifting off to join him in sleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordy returns the favour.

When Eric wakes the next morning, he’s warm, and the world is red behind his eyelids from the sun streaming through the window where the heavy curtains are parted. The sheets are a little stiff, a little scratchy around him. There’s a warm dip in the mattress beside him, and he slowly remembers the events of the previous night, leading up to going to bed with his brother. He reaches out for his brother to pull him back against his chest, but Jordy isn’t there. Eric lays back and slowly comes to the surface of the morning. He’s ridiculously turned on, and his lower half is especially warm. In fact, there’s a wet heat around his cock. . . . Oh. So there’s Jordy. Eric’s arm is asleep where it’s tucked under his head, and he slides it down to stretch out to his side, flexing his fingers a few times to stop the tingling. Once it’s stopped, he skims his fingertips down the stiff sheets, under the covers, until he meets the warm skin of his brother’s shoulder. Jordy nudges into the touch slightly and doesn’t let up. Eric’s fingers slip over the hard muscle that joins Jordy’s shoulder and neck and creep into the sleep-roughed curls that hang there. He twists his fingers in Jordy’s shaggy blond hair and tugs gently. In response, Jordy flickers his tongue over Eric’s slit. Eric sucks in a sharp breath at the feeling, and he feels Jordy smirk around him. Only Jordy could be smug with a dick in his mouth. If Eric weren’t so preoccupied, he would roll his eyes, but then Jordy sucks hard on the head, wrenching an embarrassingly breathless moan from Eric’s throat. He feels Jordy’s fingers flex where they’re clamped on his thighs, a reminder of who is running this show. Just to be contradictory, Eric rocks his hips up slightly into the heat of Jordy’s mouth. Jordy digs his nails into Eric’s thighs, making Eric squirm a little. Jordy releases his hold on Eric’s legs, brushing the pads of his thumbs over any marks he may have left behind. Eric can’t help but huff a laugh because even in their present situation, they still battle for dominance like they always have. Slowly, he blinks his eyes open, taking the time to adjust to the sunlight filtering into the room. He feels Jordy hitch a little, nearly triggering his gag reflex, and Eric massages his fingertips against Jordy’s scalp in assurance. Jordy takes a deep breath through his nose, then dives down again. Eric hits the back of his throat, and more than anything, Eric just wants to see that. See what Jordy looks like like this, what he looks like with Eric’s swollen cock stretching his mouth. Eric reaches down with his free hand to push the covers down slowly. Jordy’s fluffy blond hair appears first, tangled and catching the light. Eric sifts his fingers through it greedily. It’s so soft, and Eric can’t get enough of it between his fingers. Eventually, he remembers his original mission and pushes the covers down further. Jordy’s face appears out of that halo of gold, a lot like Eric’s own. Jordy’s eyes are closed, but once the covers are pulled back, he blinks his eyes open the same way Eric had only moments ago, and then he looks up at Eric through his eyelashes, and Eric’s fingers in Jordy’s hair tighten minutely. A blush crosses Jordy’s cheeks, and he drops his eyes again, embarrassed. Eric brings his hand down to cup Jordy’s face, brushing the pad of his thumb across Jordy’s heated cheek. Jordy flicks his eyes up to meet Eric’s again, and Eric murmurs a quiet, assuring, “Love you.” Jordy flickers his tongue against the head again, returning the sentiment without a word. Eric groans his appreciation, and Jordy lowers his eyes to go back to working Eric’s cock, sliding down, down. Eric’s hips stutter, wanting desperately to fuck up into the perfect warmth of Jordy’s mouth, but not wanting to choke his brother. For once in his life, Eric wants to let Jordy run the show, because he is doing a damn good job of it, and he’s doing this for Eric. The least Eric can do is let Jordy lead. The sight is almost as great as the feeling, Jordy’s lips stretched around Eric’s cock, his cheeks hollowed as he pleasures his older brother. He closes his eyes again, lashes fluttering to lay dark on his still-pink cheeks, takes a slow breath, and begins to slide down again, agonizingly slowly. Eric whines in his throat because it feels amazing, but it’s nowhere near enough. And Jordy doesn’t stop, just relaxes his throat and keeps going. Eric slips into Jordy’s throat, and still, Jordy doesn’t stop. It isn’t until he has no further to go that he does. He stays there, lips stretched around the base of Eric’s cock, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. Eric squirms a little, because this is the best feeling he’s ever experienced. He moans, and it comes out embarrassingly breathy, but he can’t be bothered to care. And then Jordy’s sliding back up, pulling off for just a moment to suck in a deep breath before diving down again. Eric’s breath stutters out of his chest as Jordy takes him to the base again. Jordy builds a wicked rhythm, sending Eric to the edge. He teeters a moment when Jordy slides back up, hesitates, and then sucks hard at the head, pushing his brother over into the chasm of his orgasm. And Eric falls hard, shaking and spilling into Jordy’s mouth. Jordy sucks at the head one last time before releasing a spent Eric, swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Eric can’t help a small whimper at that, and he pulls Jordy up so they’re chest to chest. Then he kisses his younger brother, who makes a surprised noise but melts above him. “Freak,” Eric murmurs, and Jordy punches his chest.


End file.
